Color
thumb|250px|El paisaje Feluciano estaba lleno de colores brillantes. El Color de un objeto era su propiedad de producir diferentes sensaciones en el ojo como resultado de la forma en que refleja la luz. El planeta Felucia albergaba muchas formas de vida translúcidas que coloreaban la luz del sol a medida que sus rayos penetraban en su piel. Azul, verde, rojo y amarillo eran ejemplos de colores. Apariciones Debido a que el color aparece razonablemente en todas las obras de Star Wars, esta lista solo contiene menciones específicas o descripciones de color. *''A Recipe for Death'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (serie TV) * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''A New Hero'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *Chewie and the Porgs }} Fuentes * * * ; imagen #5 *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * * Categoría:Colores Categoría:Sociedad y cultura